Blades of the Dragon, and the Jackal
by Centurious the Azure
Summary: Sometimes even Saiyans take the subtle course. When a group of Saiyan survivors take refuge on Planet Earth, there might be a chance for survival. Maybe redemption in the wake of their former path of carnage.


Disclaimer: Dragonball in all its forms belongs to the great Akira Toriyama, we're just playing in his world for a while. The Hyuugas are the creations of Masashi Kishimoto.

Blades of the Dragon and Jackal

By Storm Wolf77415, and Centurious the Azure

Prologue

(Earth, Hyuuga Estate Age 745)

"Come on!" The young woman with flowing blue hair reaching almost down to her waist said, running through the woods, all the while tugging on the arm of a young man with brown hair almost long as his companion's. The couple continued down the tree-laden path, as the light of the full moon guided them, causing shadows from the trees to reach out. She looked over her shoulder at him, giggling. "Come on, Hiashi! Don't be such a slowpoke!"

"All right, Hikari!" The man known as Hiashi sighed. "If you go any faster you're going to rip my arm out of my socket!" Hikari giggled again. The couple finally reached their destination. The Hyuuga clan was one of the wealthiest families in all of North City, and owned a sprawling compound on the outskirts of town, including a stretch of forest including a good-sized lake. The two had snuck out for a late-night swim.

Hikari began peeling off her clothes, revealing a pale, but fit body, clad in a thin, black bikini. Her massive breasts strained against the top, bouncing with each step she took, slowly wading into the water up to her ankles. "EEE! It's cold!" She squealed, splashing about a bit as she got used to the water.

Despite keeping as a straight a face as possible, Hiashi's eyes were permanently glued to his girlfriend's perfect heart shaped pillow of an ass, proving that he was still very much a man, despite the rigid, stern demeanor he carried with him at the time. But none of that mattered right now. His only thought at that moment was that his girlfriend was the most stunning creature in the world.

"Well, are you coming?" Hikari asked, twirling her hair in her fingers, while flashing Hiashi a dazzling smile, her blue eyes shining. Deciding to put aside decorum and follow his hormones, he was about to pull his shirt off, when a bizarre sound assailed both their ears.

The two looked up to see an unusually bright light overhead, and it was coming down not too far from their position. The two young people looked to each other. Hikari grabbed the t-shirt and shorts she had just discarded, quickly getting dressed. The two made their way through the forest, before they found the source of the light. Neither of them wanted to believe it, but finally Hikari spoke. "Uh, Hiashi, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was an alien spaceship parked on your family's property!"

It was indeed a spaceship, but instead of a saucer, it was a giant sphere, nearly the size of the compound's main house. Both Hiashi and Hikari crouched down low in the brush, torn between wanting to run as far away as possible, and curiosity as to who these otherworldly visitors were and why they had come to their planet. A thin band of light appeared, as a door slowly opened, giving the two their first look at the alien visitor.

A large, burly man wearing a strange kind of armor, came down the ramp, a few others trailing behind him. The armor was colored black with massive orange shoulder pauldrons, and skirt armor covering the thighs and crotch area, with what appeared to a fuzzy looking brown belt around his waist. His black hair shaved close in a crew cut, his equally black eyes held no compassion or mercy.

"So we finally made it to Earth, huh?" He remarked, looking around with a mild apathy. "I don't want to question Lord Tomata's choice of worlds, but this is really supposed to be our new home?" He said to no one in particular.

Hikari couldn't help but shiver in fear at the sight of the alien. Hiashi was more irritated than afraid, he could sense this stranger was stronger than anything he had ever felt before, but this was his family's personal property and they were trespassing. He squared his shoulders, as veins sprang to life around his blank, white eyes. Ignoring his girlfriend's pleas to stop, he marched out of the woods.

"Excuse me!" He spoke in his most commanding voice, drawing the attention of the alien. "It's pretty evident that you're not from around here. I hope it's not too much to ask, but could you kindly remove your ship from my family's grounds? This is private property and you're trespassing!"

The alien blinked for a few seconds, before bursting out into a massive peal of cold, cruel laughter. "Oh, this is rich! Not here five minutes and already the locals are standing up!" He reached up to the strange purple colored eyepiece on his head, tapping a button. "Let's see how strong you are, Earthling." Electronic beeping accompanied the scrolling numbers on the purple glass.

His eyes narrowed slightly at the display, before he started laughing again. "307? You're really going to try and challenge me with a pathetic power level like that?" All the humor evaporated when Hiashi just vanished, and the next thing large alien knew he was crashing into what been a very large tree, now nothing more than a stump, and several large splinters of wood.

The alien took a couple of seconds to get his bearings, seeing Hiashi standing in a fighting stance, his hands covered with flaming blue ki, his white eyes seemed to emanate a slight glow. "I told you were trespassing, but you didn't heed my warning. It appears I'm going to have to settle this the old fashioned way…"

The alien's hand came up to his mouth, feeling the warm, coppery sensation of blood in his mouth. "You actually made me bleed." Thin lips twisted into an evil sneer as he spat out the blood, and cracked his knuckles. "I'll admit you have guts, white eyes. Despite however strong you are, you seem to have some fire in you. I haven't had a good fight in a long time. Let's see how long you last!"

Hiashi knew that whoever or whatever this creature was far stronger than him, but if they were invaders, he had a duty to at least slow them down. He looked back to the woods, where Hikari was still watching, there was no greater reason to protect the planet, than just for her sake. "You'll find out I'm full of surprises you oversized

baboon!" He snarled in quiet rage.

"Oh, the little Earthling is a comedian! This just gets better!" The alien snorted. "Then let's get to the punchline!" The two fighters lunged at each other, vanishing into thin air, Hikari couldn't see anything, but she could hear the sounds of punches and kicks flying. She had heard that Hiashi's family had trained their bodies to perform incredible feats, but this was the first time she had seen it with her own eyes, and it seemed their alien guests could do the same thing!

Hiashi gracefully spun in the air, going for a spinning roundhouse kick, aiming to hit the large brute in the face, but the alien was quick to respond, bringing a large, meaty arm up to block. Hiashi spiraled to the ground, managing a graceful landing on his feet. He winced slightly at where he had hit the alien. It felt like hitting a brick wall.

The alien whipped out with a devastating kick, one that Hiashi was certain would have shattered bones if it had connected. Moving as fast as his feet could carry him, Hiashi leapt, delivering a ki charged kick straight to the alien's stomach, followed by a quick ki-charged punch to the solar plexus, he winced when he hit the alien's armor, noting how strong it was.

The alien let out a sadistic grin, Hiashi's eyes widened in disbelief, as a massive fist colliding with his jaw filled his vision, and then all he was seeing was stars. "Hurts doesn't it?" the big alien sneered, and then Hiashi watched as the furry belt unwrapped from his waist, revealing it to be a tail. "Perhaps your people are hardier than I thought. I've killed people with less."

Hiashi staggered to his feet. "I'm a son of the Hyuuga clan, if you have ill intentions for the Earth, I will stand up, no matter what." He was silently grateful for the special gift found in his eyes as well as everyone else in his clan. The Byakugan gave his family enhanced vision, even allowing them to see the movement of their opponent's ki. The energy of his opponent was like a raging inferno, and thick as well, showing just how strong he really was. But Hiashi Hyuuga knew just how to get the upper hand.

"I won't deny your power, but raw strength isn't enough to win a battle." His hands came up, "Let me show you why!" He crouched low. "Because you are in my field of divination! Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" His hands whipped out, to everyone it appeared Hiashi had multiple arms as he struck the alien in multiple places. "Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms! Sixty-Four Palms!"

A single ki charged palm strike, and the alien went spiraling through the air, crashing into the ground. Hiashi tensed, anticipating a possible counterattack. To his dismay, he heard a deep laughter, and he prayed that he didn't lose control of his bowls as the alien sat up, a slightly deranged look in his eyes. "Wow, didn't see that coming! I'm thinking this is going to be a fight now!"

The alien sprung up, looking none the worse for wear, although his armor seemed a little singed. He began laughing. "Oh, it's time to heat things up a little bit!" A pair of glowing orbs forming in his hands. "Let's see if you can survive this!"

"Hiashi!" Hikari screamed in horror, convinced she was going to see the end of her boyfriend right here and be at ground zero of an actual alien invasion of their world. However, luck was on the young couple's side.

"Stop right now, Kale!" A commanding voice rang out, bringing the fight to an immediate halt as the brutish man snapped to attention, a look of impending dread on his face. A furious looking woman with thick black spiky hair, stopping just past her shoulders, stomped down the ramp, followed by another man just a few inches taller, and black hair cut short.

They both wore the same armor as the first alien, the woman's seemed to be much more ornate than the others, trimmed in gold, with a black satin cape hanging down the back, flapping in the exhaust from the still cooling engines of the ship. In addition to the armor, she carried herself with a regal bearing, which led Hiashi to the conclusion that she was in charge.

The female alien smacked the first one across the back of the head. "Kale, you dumb idiot! What in the hell are you thinking? Did you forget the whole reason we came here is to hide, not blow everything to kingdom come! We only just learned to suppress our energy, I'm not about to let those loonies in the Ginyu Force find us because you decided to pick a fight with the locals!"

She looked over to the third alien. "I know he's your friend, Tomata, but you seriously need to keep him on a shorter leash! We can't afford to have ourselves be picked up by the scanners!"

"Whatever you say, Your Highness." The male alien, Tomata, said, his tail twitching, looking to where Hiashi and Hikari were still standing. "Although, I think it might be a good idea to do some damage control." He glared at Kale. "I'll handle our problem child." Tomata beckoned to the large guardsman with a single, menacing finger. "Let's talk, pal."

The woman threw her cape over her shoulder, walking up to Hiashi and Hikari, both tensing up as she approached. A weary sighed escaped her lips. "Uh, I'm sorry about what just happened. Kale isn't so bad once you get to know him, but we've been cooped up on the ship for the better part of a month and a half. So it's not surprising that he would be a little bit…cranky."

"Cranky? That oversized brute just tried to kill my boyfriend!" Hikari snapped, her fear of these aliens temporarily forgotten. "Who are you people anyway, and what gives you the right to just traipse around on our planet like you own the place?" Hiashi clapped a hand over Hikari's mouth. Her eyes widened, as she shrunk back immediately, wondering if she shouldn't have angered the alien who was clearly far stronger than either of them.

Although the woman didn't seem upset angry, instead she looked almost pensive, her tail waving around lazily. "Well, I suppose it is rude to come into another's house without introducing themselves properly. I am Princess Shallot, last of the Royal House of Planet Vegeta. As far as I know, we are the last survivors of the Saiyan Race. As for why we're here…" she paused a little. "Our homeworld was destroyed by an alien tyrant named Frieza. We spent the last three years jumping from world to world to keep from being wiped out, and we're hoping to make a home here."

"Why come to Earth?" Hiashi said. "Certainly, there are plenty of worlds that could have suited your purposes in keeping away from this Frieza character."

"That's because of me." Tomata said, coming up alongside Shallot. He was fairly unassuming; with the spiky black hair and equally black eyes that Hiashi came to presume was prevalent among their people. "I actually spent some time on your world a few years ago. My ship crashed and I was amnesiac. I took on a human name before my memories returned. Once we knew Frieza was out to get us, I suggested to the princess here we come to Earth."

"What was your human name?" Hiashi asked.

Tomata smirked. "Himura…Satoshi Himura. As long as we're here, think you can direct me to my wife? I imagine she's been quite worried about me."

(439 Mountain District, Age 758, one year prior to events of Dragon Ball.)

"You have to admit, it doesn't get any better than this!" Yukimura Ikaruga remarked, standing on the front porch of the log cabin he and his wife, Hitomi, had purchased for the summer. The mountain breeze blew through the thick beard covering the lower part of his face. "Out here in nature, almost not a soul around, would you agree honey?"

He looked to his wife, Hitomi was an attractive sort, with black hair cut in a bob, coming to just above her chin, violet-blue eyes held a maternal air to them, She smiled, putting her arms around his thick, muscular waist. "I'll admit, the scenery is absolute stunning, although I do wish we have a working shower, how are we supposed to clean up?"

Yukimura jerked a thumb to where what appeared to be a garbage can stood on a stand with room for a firepit underneath.

"You have got to be kidding me! What are you going to do, boil me? I didn't come here to become Hitomi soup!" Hitomi snapped. Yukimura just let out a hearty belly laugh, causing her to punch him in the arm. "I'm so glad you find this amusing!" Her husband grinned, just giving her a deep kiss. Hitomi pouted as they pulled away. "Fine, but this isn't the end!"

"How about we go for a hike?" Yukimura offered, gently stroking Hitomi's cheek, knowing it was a sure fire way to get her to calm down. "I'm certain we can get some great views of the mountains, and you can get the chance to snap some photos. I was hoping to get a new panorama landscape for the office back home. You always do such a great job with those."

Hitomi huffed a little. Photography had always been her hobby, and she had managed to make some money on the side, selling her photos, and a place like this just reeked of great locations. "Okay, I'll grab my camera and then we can get going."

The couple began walking down the trail. Eventually reaching a gorgeous mountain lake, the peaks of the mountain range providing a near perfect backdrop. Yukimura held out his arm. "See? What did I tell you? This would look great in the lobby at the office. What do you say? Think it's within your capabilities?" To which his wife just glared at him, pulling out her expensive digital SLR and got to work, looking for just the right spot.

It was very calm and tranquil, as far as the couple knew, there was no one else on the mountain. As such, Hitomi wasn't expecting a giant fish to come flying out of the lake, spraying water everywhere, landing not far away, followed by a young boy of about twelve with spiky black hair, not wearing any clothes.

"What a catch! I'm not going to be hungry, tonight!" the boy declared. Hitomi gasped, for her eyes were on his rear end, where there was thick furry tail, much like a monkey's. That was enough to get the boy's attention, he immediately snapped into a fighting stance. "You bandits won't get my fish! I caught it all by myself. You want it, then you'll have to fight me for it."

"Easy there, stud!" Hitomi said, hand on her hip. "We're not interested in your oversized goldfish. And by the way, could you maybe put some pants on? I'm not digging staring at your junk, kid." The boy looked down, realizing that he was still very much naked. He quickly scrambled over behind a rock, coming out in a white tank top and blue pants, a bo staff in a sheath strapped to his back.

"Who are you people and why are you here?" the boy asked, still suspicious of these strangers, hand going for his weapon, as he eyed how they were dressed funny, and the camera in Hitomi's hand, wondering if it was some kind of weird weapon. "Are you monsters of some kind?" both Yukimura and Hitomi were non-plussed.

"We're vacationing here." Yukimura just folded his arms, unimpressed with the boy's threat. "Although, I didn't think there was anyone else living up here on this mountain." He just buffed his nails on his jacket. "I suppose even I can be wrong at times."

"Yeah, what about it?" the boy said. Hitomi walked up to him, leaning over slightly. "S-stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" He snapped back, drawing his bow, but Hitomi effortlessly pushed it aside.

"You've clearly never had much contact with other people, have you, kid?" Hitomi asked, to which the boy shook his head. There was an underlying innocence to the child, who clearly didn't want to hurt them. "How about we make friends then? I'm Hitomi, and this is my husband, Yukimura. Do you have a name?"

"Oh, I'm Son Goku!" The boy grinned, an arm coming up to scratch behind his head. "I was out fishing today."

"We can see that." Yukimura eyed the colossal fish that had literally come flying out of the lake. He pulled his wife off to the side. "Why are we even giving this kid the time of day, dear? He's clearly feral, if he's lived up here all by himself."

"I'm curious about him, especially his most unique trait." Hitomi explained, subtly indicating to his tail. "I think he may not be from around here." Her voice dropped low. "If you catch my drift." Realization immediately dawned on Yukimura's face, and he gave a slight nod as Goku hoisted the fish by the tail. "So where are you taking that fish, Goku?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm going to take it to my house and cook it up! You're welcome to come along if you want." Goku said. Hitomi and Yukimura just shrugged, following the boy down the mountain path, before reaching a small clearing. Much to the couple's surprise, they found a small, Chinese-style house. It looked well maintained, with a fire pit in front used for cooking.

Goku plopped the fish down in front of the house. "We'll need to make a fire before we can cooking it." He went inside.

"We can help you with that." Hitomi said. "I'm actually very good at cooking. I bet you've never had food prepared like this. Yukimura, can you prepare the fire?"

"Easy enough!" Yukimura produced flint and steel, all it took a couple of sparks and soon the fire was going, he began putting some wood, and the flames were growing by the second.

Hitomi poked her head into the house, it was a modest accommodation, some shelves on one wall, and a small bed for sleeping. "You live up here all by yourself?" she asked, taking note of a small orb sitting on a purple cushion in a place of prominence on the shelf. She found herself drawn to it. It was about the size of a softball, colored a bright orange, it seemed to glow with an inner light, emblazoned upon it were four bright red stars. "This looks special."

"Oh yeah! That's my Grandpa's special treasure!" Goku chirped, bowing low and offering a quiet prayer. "He said it was really important. So I make sure to take really good care of it."

"Good for you." Hitomi said, once again ruffling Goku's hair. "How about we get that fish carved up so we can begin cooking it?" It was as she said, Goku had caught dozens of those giant fish that prowled the rivers and lakes around Mount Paozu, and while they weren't awful, Goku's culinary knowledge was limited at best. He watched in awe as Hitomi moved practiced hands in preparing the meal.

"Wow, this is the best the fish I've ever tasted!" Goku said, scarfing down whole pieces whole, it was like looking into an endless void. Yukimura reached out and cuffedhim on the back of the head. "Ow! Why did you make my head go ouch like that?" He whined, only for the older man to give him a disapproving glare.

"Tell me son, did you learn anything regarding proper table manners? I seriously doubt anyone wants to see you chew your food like that." Yukimura said. He wasn't sure about what his wife saw in the kid, but if he had to spend any length of time with him.

Goku was taken aback. "My Grandpa Gohan never said anything like that. We both just sat down and ate. Did I do something wrong."

Hitomi just patted him on the back. "It's all right, dear. I imagine this is the first real contact with other people you've had. Tell you what, we're going to be up here for a few months, maybe we can teach you a few things about how to conduct yourself around others, and I can teach you a thing or two about cooking up those giant fish of yours. Would you like that?"

Almost immediately a big smile crossed his face. "Thanks a lot!" He chirped. It was evident to both Yukimura and Hitomi that Goku was a very big eater, once he had eaten his fill, he collapsed head first onto the table, a thin but growing line of drool coming out of his mouth. Hitomi tenderly draped a blanket over him.

"He looks so cute when he's asleep." Hitomi remarked hugging her beloved around the waist, her maternal instincts fully awakened. "You know dear, I'm suddenly wanting children…what do you think?"

There was no hiding the smirk beneath the thick growth of hair on Yukimura's face. "I thought that was the whole reason of this trip to begin with." He looked to Goku. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have some practice. I think this boy would provide bountiful experience." Hitomi giggled, putting her arms around Yukimura's neck, and the two shared a gentle kiss against the backdrop of the setting sun against the mountains.


End file.
